Home for the Holidays
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Spoiler: Anfang 2. Staffel - Kate wird unerwarteter Weise von den Castles zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen ...
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: irgendwann vor Tick, Tick, Tick ... & Boom in der 2. Staffel.

Das hier wird keine lange Geschichte lediglich ein weihnachtlicher Zwei- oder Dreiteiler.

* * *

**+#+#+**

**Home for the Holidays**

**Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+**

„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du mit uns den Abend verbringen würdest", erklärte Alexis, die ihren Vater vom Revier abholte. Es war erst drei am Nachmittag und sie wusste, dass er sich, sofern sie ihn nicht abholen würde, verspäten würde. So wie jeden Tag, den er mit Beckett verbrachte. Seit zwei Jahren verbrachte er jeden schreibfreien Moment mit dieser Frau, doch näher waren sie sich nie gekommen. Soweit sie das als Teenager beurteilen konnte. Castle sprach zwar ohne Pause von ihr – ihrem Intellekt, der Art und Weise wie sie ihn auf die Palme brachte, nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit verriet. Den Sommer, den er zurückgezogen in den Hamptons verbracht hatte, um zu schreiben, hatte sie gehasst – er war unerträglich gewesen. Immer wieder war Gina aufgetaucht und hatte versucht, ihm näherzukommen, sich wieder in sein Leben zu drängen, allerdings ohne Erfolg, da er stets lediglich harsche Worte für sie übrig hatte.

Und nun war Weihnachten und Martha hatte gemeint, dass sie Kate einladen sollte, es würde ihr sicherlich gut tun.

„Ich habe noch zu tun …"

„Detective Beckett", ertönte es plötzlich aus Montgomerys Büro.

Die Polizistin stand auf, wusste nicht recht, was er von ihr wollen könnte und ging in das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Captain …."

„Wir haben mehr als genug Leute heute, Detective Santa, O'Hara und Gregory sind hier bis Mitternacht. Danach kommen Franklin, Jackson und Tyler. Wir haben wirklich genügend Leute. Nehmen sie doch die Einladung des Mädchens an. Sie haben in den letzten zehn Jahren jedes Weihnachten gearbeitet."

„Aber …"

„Es wird ihnen gut tun, einmal mit einer Familie Zeit zu verbringen. Wo ist ihr Vater?"

„Bei meinem Onkel in Colorado", antwortete sie leise und blickte nervös auf dem Boden. Wieso brachte er sie in solch eine Situation? Jetzt war es quasi unmöglich, das Angebot abzulehnen, ohne unhöflich zu wirken.

„Also, gehen sie nachhause, gönnen sie sich ein Bad und dann schauen sie, dass sie pünktlich zum Abendessen bei Castle und seiner Familie sind."

„Ist das ein Befehl?"

„Muss es einer sein?", fragte Montgomery bestimmt nach, starrte sie hart an und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass sie sich einfach so aus dieser Situation zurückziehe. Wenn notwendig, würde er es laut genug am Revier verkünden, wenn dies nur endlich dazu beitragen würde, dass sich diese beiden näher kommen würden. Es war an manchen Tagen unerträglich, diese sexuelle Energie, die im Raum war. Unerträglich. Die Streitereien. Die Eifersüchteleien. Und dann sah sie ihn manchmal so an, das hatte er mehrmals beobachten können, mit einer unglaublichen Intensität, richtete sie ihren großen grünen Augen auf den Autor. War es ihm aufgefallen?

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ Kate das Zimmer des Captains und ging in Richtung ihres Schreibtischs. Alexis und Rick warteten darauf, dass sie verkünden würde, dass sie einen neuen Fall hätten, doch nichts Dergleichen kam über ihre Lippen. Es war vielmehr eine gewisse Nervosität, die sich auf ihre Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Kate?", fragte Alexis abermals nach, wissend, dass sie nun eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Gut, wann?"

„Halb sechs?", stellte Rick in den Raum, als er aufstand, um sich seinen Mantel anzuziehen.

Beckett nickte lediglich und begann alle Dokumente auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu ordnen.

„Bis dann", sagte Alexis erfreut.

**+#+#+**

Obwohl ein halber Meter Schnee in den letzten Stunden gefallen war, schien sich New York im normalen Tempo zu bewegen. Indirekt hatte Kate vielleicht gehofft, dass sie den Schnee als Ausrede verwenden könne, um Ricks Feierlichkeiten zu entgehen. In ihrem kleinen Apartment angekommen, versuchte sie sich zu entspannen. Ja, sie war nervös. Es war eine ungewohnte Situation für sie. Bisher war sie niemals zu einer Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen gewesen. So lange ihre Mutter gelebt hatte, war es immer ihre kleine Familie gewesen, die zusammen die Feiertage verbracht hatte. Und danach war Weihnachte nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen. Ihr Vater war entweder betrunken gewesen oder bei seinem Bruder in Colorado, und sie war anfänglich auf der Uni geblieben und dann, so bald die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, hatte sie freiwillig jeden nur erdenklichen Feiertagsdienst übernommen, der sich angeboten hatte. Vielleicht waren auch diese zusätzlichen Stunden der Grund gewesen, wieso sie so rasch aufgestiegen war.

Ein heißes Bad hätte sie beruhigen solle, tat aber nichts dergleichen. Es wühlte sie im Gegenteil sogar eher auf. Sie versuchte, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, doch unweit der Wanne lag das bereits zweimal gelesene Buch – Heat Wave. Immer wieder ging ihr diese eine erotische Szene durch den Kopf, immer wieder stoppte sie ihre Hand, die gerne danach gegriffen hätte.

Schließlich föhnte sie ihr Haar, bis es sanft auf ihr Gesicht umspielte. Sie entschied sich für einen weiten schwarzen Rock, der tief auf ihren Hüften saß und ein weinrotes Oberteil – einen Pullover mit einem sanften U-Boot-Ausschnitt und langen Ärmeln. Dezent trug sie Make-up auf und griff nach kleinen rötlich glitzernden Ohrsteckern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie aus dem hintersten Teil ihres Mantels ihren Daunenmantel hervorgeholt hatte und hohe warme Stiefel. Rick würde an diesem Abend eine andere Seite von ihr sehen, eine, die nur an hohen Feiertagen hervorgeholt wurde.

Zwei gute Flaschen Rotwein aus ihrem Regal entnommen fuhr sie mit einem Taxi zu Ricks Loft. Immer noch quälte eine gewisse Unsicherheit sie. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

Als sie im Lift stand, ging ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf, dass es wohl einfacher wäre, sie würde eine Ausrede erfinden und wieder umkehren, vielleicht stand das Taxi sogar noch vor der Haustüre. Doch sie klopfte an und eine begeisterte, strahlende Martha öffnete ihr die Türe.

„Katherine", begrüßte sie sie freundlich, schloss sie in ihre Arme, bevor sie ihr aus dem Mantel half und diesen in der Garderobe verstaute.

Mitten in Ricks Wohnzimmer stand ein riesengroßer Baum, geschmückt mit unterschiedlichen Ornamenten in Rot, Grün und Gold. Castles Mutter bot Kate Hausschuhe und warme Socken an, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass Kate dabei war, ihre hohen Stiefel auszuziehen.

Was die Polizistin nicht bemerkt hatte, waren Marthas kritische Augen, die genau wahrnahmen, dass Kate sich für ein komplett anderes Outfit entschieden hatte, etwas äußerst Feminines.

Aus dem gemeinsamen Essen wurde ein regelrechtes Zeremoniell. Rick hatte mit Martha Fisch zubereitet, ein altes Familienrezept, sofern man Martha glauben konnte. Dazu gab es Kartoffelsalat, diverse grüne Salate und eine Fischsuppe. Kate genoss die belanglose Unterhaltung, die geführt wurde – man sprach über Alexis Schulerfolg, die Politik in New York, neue Bücher und Theaterstücke. Martha ließ sich über eine Kollegin aus, die sie vor Jahren bei einem Vorsprechen geschlagen hatte und deren Broadway-Stück nach lediglich drei Tagen abgesetzt wurde. Die Kritiken waren vernichtend gewesen, dann waren die Investoren abgesprungen und damit war man dem Untergang geweiht. Die Art und Weise, wie Martha ihre Geschichte darbot, ließ sie weder bösartig noch gemein wirken, eher unterhaltsam und leicht, als würde dies ständig passieren.

Zum Nachtisch trank man süßen Eiswein, der rasch in den Kopf stieg und aß frisches Apfelmus mit Rosinen, Nelken und Zimt. Ein weihnachtliches Dufterlebnis.

„Lasst uns doch zur Couch gehen", erklärte Rick und gab Alexis ein Zeichen. Das Mädchen ging zum DVD Regal und suchte nach einer speziellen DVD – dem traditionellen Weihnachtsfilm.

Natürlich war Rick aufgefallen, wie viel weicher sie in dem Rock und quasi barfuß wirkte. Der Pullover betonte ihren schlanken Hals, die feine Rundung ihrer Brust, den flachen Bauch und die schmalen Hüften, an denen der Bund des Rockes saß. Immer wieder ertappte Rick sich dabei, wie er am liebsten nach ihr gegriffen hätte, um zu wissen, ob der Pullover so weich war, wie er aussah. Oder ihre Taille so schmal.

Wenn er normalerweise sich nach einer Frau verzehrte, dann war dies ein weitaus einfacheres Spiel. Er umgarnte sie kurz, sagte wer er war und sie lag ihm schon zu Füßen. Kate hingegen war von all dem nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, zumindest nicht mehr. Anfänglich vielleicht, in den ersten zwei, drei Wochen ihrer Zusammenarbeit, doch rasch hatte sie erkannt, dass er eine kindische Nervensäge sein konnte und obwohl er sie zum Lachen brachte, veränderte dies nichts in ihrer Beziehung. Und genau diese Art, wie sie sich aus seinem Namen und seinen Millionen nichts machte, genau das gefiel ihm an ihr – sie war nicht wegen seines Geldes hinter ihm her. Nein, sie war überhaupt nicht hinter ihm her. Vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn sich nach ihr verzehren ließ.

Nun saß sie auf seiner großen Couch neben Alexis, die Beine angezogen und zu dem Mädchen gelehnt, sie lachten über etwas das Martha und Rick nicht hören konnten, wie zwei Teenager. So entspannt hatte er Kate noch nie erlebt und es freute Castles Mutter war entzückt, wie sich die junge Frau mit ihrer Enkeltochter verstand. Es waren viele Frauen durch Ricks Leben gewandert, wenige haben nachhaltige Spuren hinterlassen und bisher war er immer darauf bedacht gewesen, möglichst wenige Spielgefährtinnen seiner Tochter vorzustellen. Und nun saß Kate auf ihrer Couch, seiner Couch, und lachte mit Alexis, als wäre es das Normalste in ihrem Leben. An was es lag, wusste Martha nicht, eventuell war es der Fakt, dass Rick nur Interesse an ihr zeigte – sehr offensichtliches Interesse, das sie scheinbar nicht teilte – und diese fragile Beziehung nicht durch sexuellen Kontakt zerstört hatte.

Die meisten Frauen hatten Alexis zudem zunehmend als Konkurrenz betrachtet, verbrachte sie doch viel Zeit mit ihrem Vater und verlangte ihm auch viel ab – sie war ein überdurchschnittlich intelligentes Wesen, das genau wusste, was sie wollte und was nicht. Und eine Stiefmutter, so wie es Gina gewesen war, war es bei Gott nicht. Gina hatte Castle stets unter Druck gesetzt, ihm alles abverlangt und ihn dafür – und das wusste beinahe niemand – sexuell verhungern lassen. Sobald sie in Vegas geheiratet hatten, war die Lust bei ihr verflogen und Rick, in seiner puren Gutmütigkeit, hatte sie keinen Ehevertrag unterschreiben lassen. Da die Ehe am Ende allerdings lediglich 10 Monate gedauert hatte, hatte der Richter ihr vieles gar nicht erst zuerkannt, zudem waren ihre Affären ihm zugutegekommen. Der Richter war milde gestimmt gewesen und Rick wollte sie einfach loswerden – so gut sie als Verlegerin auch war, als Gattin war sie eine absolute Niete gewesen. Unfreundlich. Fordernd. Forsch. Egoistisch. Freudlos. Stets hatte sie ihn lediglich kritisiert und Rick, in seiner naiven Art, hat sich tendenziell in den Whiskey geflüchtet, bis Martha ihn eines Tages darauf hinwies, dass diese Ehe, die sie eingefädelt hatte, doch nicht zu funktionieren schien. Innerhalb von neun Monaten waren sie wieder geschiedene Leute, kein einfacher Prozess, aber vollbracht.

„Heiße Schokolade, Liebe?", fragte Rick Alexis noch in der Küche stehend.

„Hm . … bitte. Bitte auch für Kate …."

Rick hob die Augenbraue, als sie zu ihm blickte , fragend, ob das wirklich ihrer Vorstellung entsprach und sie nickte mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen, eines, das er in dieser Art und Weise noch nie in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte – jugendhaft, unschuldig und unbeschwert.

Als er mit beiden frischen Tassen Schokolade zum Couchtisch kam, hatte er neben Kates ein kleines Glas mit Cognac gestellt und als er sie fragend anblickte, nickte sie lediglich, Rick leerte es hinein und sie nahm ihm das Heißgetränk aus der Hand.

Es war Weihnachten und sie war nicht am Revier. Es war Weihnachten und sie fühlte sich nicht einsam und verlassen, hilflos und chancenlos, jemals den Mörder ihrer Mutter zu finden. Es war Weihnachten und sie fühlte sich in einer Familie gut aufgehoben, heimelig in diesem großen Loft und selbst als Rick sich neben sie setzte, stieg keinerlei Nervosität in ihr auf. Nein. Sie war immer noch entspannt. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, den sie während des Essens konsumiert hatte oder einfach die Weihnachtsstimmung. Oder Ricks Nähe.

Natürlich nahm Kate seinen guten Geruch wahr, so wie jede Tag, den er an ihrer Seite verbrachte, doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an. Er war nicht der Kollege, er war ein guter Freund. Ein Vertrauter. Sie brauchte sich vor ihm nicht verstellen, dafür hatte er sich bereits zu intensiv mit ihrer Vergangenheit vertraut gemacht, als er sich in den Mordfall ihrer Mutter gearbeitet hatte.

Und nun lief vor ihnen auf dem modernen Flatscreen ein typischer Disney Familienfilm mit Maureen O'Hara, eine Verfilmung des „Doppelten Lottchens", aus den fünfziger Jahren mit dem Titel „The Parents Trap". Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich gerade im Sommercamp kennengelernt und begannen gerade, sich die ersten Streiche zu spielen.

Intuitiv lehnte sich Kate zurück und spürte dabei, dass Ricks Hand hinter ihr auf der Rückenlehne der Couch lag. Als er sie wegziehen wollte, berührte sie diese kurz, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es sie nicht störe, er sie dort liegen lassen solle. Und so tat er auch. Als eine der Zwillinge ihrem Großvater das große Geheimnis des Platztausches verriet, begann er mit ihren Haaren zu spielen und streift immer wieder ihren Hals.

Kate wich ihm auch nicht aus, als er sie irgendwann begann am Hals und ihrer Schulter begann zu berühren, zu streicheln. Und schließlich sang Maureen O'Hara das Lied, das sie beim ersten Date mit ihrem Ex-Mann in dem Restaurant gehört hatte, währenddessen sank Kates Kopf gegen Ricks Schulter.

Martha beobachtete das Spektakel vom anderen Ende der Couch, sie studierte die beiden mehr als den Film. Sie kannte ihn in- und auswendig, so oft hatte sie ihn mit Alexis bereits gesehen und einst, als Rick klein war, mit ihm. Ein Lächeln war auf ihre Lippen gezeichnet, als Kates sich an ihren Sohn schmiegte, war es nun gewollt, lange geplant oder aus dieser sehr intimen und privaten Situation heraus.

***'*'***

**Ende Kapitel 1**

***'*'***


	2. Chapter 2

**+#+#+**

**Home for the Holidays **

**Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+**

Als sie nun so eng an ihm saß, rutschte Ricks Hand an ihre Taille. Anfänglich strich er sanft den Saum ihres Pullovers entlang und zu Ricks großer Verwunderung ließ Kate es zu. Sie stieß ihn auch nicht weg, als seine Finger im letzten Drittel des Films unter das Strickmaterial glitten und Kreise auf ihrer nackten Haus zogen. Vor einigen Stunden noch hätte Rick sich nicht vorstellen können, dass sie so willig seine Nähe suchen, so kommentarlos seine Annäherungsversuche dulden würde. Er hatte sie irgendwie dazu gebracht und nun war sie hier, hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und er berührte zum ersten Mal ihre nackte Haut. Mit einer Hand zog er eine Decke von neben sich über sich und Kate, da es etwas kühler zu werden schien, zumindest vernahm er leichte Gänsehaut an Kates Hüfte. Einmal hob Kate kurz den Kopf, als er nach der Decke griff.

Bisher hatte Martha immer gedacht, dass Kate sehr konservativ in ihrer Haltung sei, Rick nicht recht an ihn heranlasse, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Vielleicht hatte ihr Sohn es nur bisher niemals recht probiert? Vom ersten Tag an, war Martha aufgefallen, dass Kate eine ausgesprochen schöne Frau war, die auf all ihre Weiblichkeit keinerlei Wert legte, ihre Kurven eher versteckte, hinter weit geschnittenen Blusen und Blazern und weiten Hosen.

Wenn andere nach einem gemeinsamen Fall in ein Restaurant gingen oder eine Pizza bestellten, entließ Kate ihr Team und ging nachhause oder gab vor, noch Papierkram erledigen zu müssen. Martha wusste, dass der Tod ihrer Mutter sie einst in ein tiefes Loch gerissen hatte und das konnte sie ihr auch nicht verdenken. Und Marthas Sohn gehörte nun einmal zu der Art Mensch, der einfach nicht wusste, wann er aufhören sollte, wann er nicht mehr nachfragen sollte. Rick wollte immer alles wissen, alles verstehen und Kate schien ein Mysterium für ihn darzustellen, das er nur zu gerne erkundete. Sie gab selten nach, war stur und hatte gute Manieren, sie hätte im Leben alles erreichen können und doch hatte sie sich für die Polizei entschieden und das gefiel Martha. Auch diese neue weibliche Seite von Kate, die sich so selbstverständlich in ihre Familie eingliederte, sagte ihr zu und mehr als nur das.

„Noch ein Film, Dad, bitte?", kam es von Alexis, die bereits aufgesprungen war und nun am DVD Regal stand.

„Ausnahmsweise …", kam es von Rick, der von Kate nicht ablassen wollte.

„Der Sieger? Dad, oder doch ‚Der Löwe im Winter'?", fragte sie und Rick wusste, dass es eine rein rhetorische Frage war, da sie bereits ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Als Alexis vom DVD-Player zurückkahm, nahm sie einige große Polster von der Couch und warf sie auf den Boden vor den Couchtisch.

Kate entschuldigte sich einmal kurz, um die Toilette aufzusuchen, als Rick in der Küche noch zwei große Gläser frischen Apfel-Birne-Zimt Sanft zu machen. Als sie zurückkam, war der Film bereits angelaufen, zeigte Katherine Hepburn in einer ihrer besten Rollen – sie hatte „Der Löwe im Winter" so oft mit ihrer Mutter gesehen, selbst in einem alten Kino als sie noch ein Teenager war und die meisten ihrer Freundinnen auf Brad Pitt, Mel Gibson und Kevin Costner gestanden waren, hatte sie sich die alten schwarz-weiß-Filme angesehen, für Spencer Tracy, Rock Hudson und Cary Grant geschwärmt. Und dann war ihre Mutter gestorben.

„Der Löwe im Winter" war die späte Lebensgeschichte der sehr beeindruckenden Königin Eleonore von Aquitanien, gespielt von Katherine Hepburn, und ihrem Ehemann Heinrich II. von England. Als reiche Erbin des Aquitanischen Reiches hatte man sie mit dem französischen König verheiratet, Ludwig VII. Doch da aus dieser Ehe nur Mädchen hervorgingen und nicht einmal die Kreuzzüge einen Thronfolger hervorbrachten, auf denen sogar Eleonore teilgenommen hatte, da ihr Onkel der König von Konstantinopel war, wurde die Ehe annulliert, nachdem sie den wesentlich jüngeren Heinrich Plantagenet, Graf von Anjou und Herzog der Normandie, kennengelernt und sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie war bereits an seiner Seite, als er nach diversen Kriegen zum König von England gekrönt wurde und gebar ihm einige Söhne – Heinrich, Richard, Gottfried und die Tochter Mathilde.

Der Film setzte viele Jahre später ein, als alle drei Söhne bereits erwachsen waren und Heinrich II. keine Entscheidung treffen wollte, wer ihm auf den englischen Thron nachfolgen sollte. Es war eine beeindruckende Geschichte, da der König seine Frau satt hatte und sie doch die Möglichkeit erkannte, mithilfe eines Sohnes wieder an Macht zu gewinnen.

Johanna Beckett hatte immer gesagt, dass diese Rolle eine von Katherine Hepburns besten Rollen gewesen sei, sie den Oscar bei Gott verdient habe, immerhin sei sie schon 60 Jahre alt gewesen und hätte gerade erst ihren geliebten Spencer Tracy verloren, 17 Tage nach Fertigstellung der Arbeiten von „Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt?" verstorben war.

Und nun war sie dabei, sich mit den Castles diesen Film an Heilig Abend anzuschauen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Seine Hände waren so groß, weich und sanft, wenn sie über ihre Haut tanzten und es fühlte sich so unglaublich an, wenn sich Wärme in ihrem gesamten Körper ausdehnte.

Sie stand am Küchentresen und beobachtete Alexis, wie sie am Boden lag, Martha, die sich der Schuhe entledigt hatte und ihre Füße am Couchtisch hatte. Rick kam von hinten auf sie zu und erschreckte sie leicht, als er sie an sich zog, vorsichtig, um ihr Zeit zu geben, zu reagieren. So lagen seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch und seine Nase strich ihr Haar zur Seite, um Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu bekommen, den er schließlich mit seiner Zunge nachfuhr, liebkoste.

„Wir sollten …", flüsterte sie und deutete auf den Film.

„Sollten wir?"

„Vielleicht?", antwortet sie fragend, vorsichtig. Sie wusste genau, dass sie unter normalen Umständen niemals in dieser Situation wäre, es niemals eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte für Rick, ihr so nahe zu kommen und doch war sie nun in dieser Lage, fühlte seine starke männliche Brust an ihrem Rücken und den Größenunterschied, der nur allzu deutlich war, wenn sie keine hohen Schuhe trug.

Wenige Augenblicke später standen sie auf seiner Dachterrasse, im wilden Schneefall. Kate hatte er ein paar Hausschuhe von Alexis gegeben, die ihr zufälligerweise passten und eine warme Patchwork-Decke hatte er vom Hocker neben der Türe mit hinausgenommen.

Es war Heilig Abend, jeder war zuhause, überall brannten Lichter und die Schneemassen häuften sich auf den Straßen. Sie standen unter dem gläsernen Vordach und starrten in den winterlichen Himmel. Rick zog Kate abermals an sich und legte die Decke über sie beide, abermals ließ sie sich von ihm halten, genoss seine Nähe und als seine Hände den Stoff der Decke zusammenhielten, legte sie ihre Hände auf die seinen. Es waren kleine Schritte, die sie machten, aber diese machten sie in einer raschen Abfolge am heutigen Abend. Kein einziges Mal hatte Kate ihn zurückgewiesen, kein einziges Mal. Und

Es war kühl und so presste sie ihren Körper noch fester an Ricks, sie konnte die männliche Härte, die sich ihr in den Rücken presste nicht einfach abtun, zu offensichtlich war sie und für Kate war es ein Novum.

Sie war mit Männern zusammen gewesen, es waren nicht viele und auch nicht zu wenige gewesen, aber die wenigstens hatten diese Reaktion gezeigt, bevor sie sie nackt gesehen hatten. Niemals hatte sie besonders viel Wert darauf gelegt, ihren Körper möglichst feminin zu präsentieren, meist war sie in ihrer Jungend in Jeans und einem Shirt herumgelaufen, Blusen und Converse. Während des Studiums war sie zu einem weniger sportlichen Stil gewechselt, mehr Blusen und dunkle Hosen, doch diese Zeit hielt nicht lange an und der Wechsel zur Polizeiakademie schränkte die modischen Möglichkeiten in den ersten Jahren wahrhaftig ein – die Uniform war ihr Lieblingskleidungsstück. Zuhause waren es fast immer Leggins gewesen, weite Pullover, Lederjacken in ihrer Freizeit und dazu Highheels, die zunehmend höher wurden.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm in einem sehr weiblichen Rock, quasi barfuß und einem Pullover, der ihre wenigen Kurven nicht verbarg und trotzdem hatte sie diese Wirkung auf ihn.

„Stört es dich?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er seine Erektion an ihrem Rücken rieb. Eigentlich sollte es ihm unangenehm sein, normalerweise würde er rot werden, sich genieren für seine offensichtlichen Gefühle ihr Gegenüber, sein Empfinden. Doch in Kates Gegenwart war alles anders, jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er glaubte, ihre Reaktion abschätzen und vorheersagen sagen zu können, überraschte sie ihn aufs Neue.

„Nein", gab sie leise zurück und griff ihm an die Hüften, stillte ihre Bewegung und presste ihre Rückseite an die seine. „Wieso sollte es mich stören?", fragte sie sich unbewusst laut.

„Manch eine Frau würde sich belästigt fühlen …"

„Gut, dass ich nicht zu dieser Masse an Frauen zähle, deren Dekolleté zu signierst und die sich dann vielleicht belästigt fühlen würden."

„Und zu welchen Frauen gehörst du sonst?"

Eine kurze Stille kehrte ein. Beide studierten den Schneefall für einige Augenblicke.

„Vielleicht gehöre ich zu denen, die sich fragen, wie es nun weitergehen wird."

„Wie hättest du gerne, dass es weitergeht?"

Sie ließ seine Hände los und griff auf seine Hüften, im Schutze der Decke, und stillte diese, presste dann allerdings ihre Rückseite gegen seine Front und ließ ihn abermals wissen, dass sie Gefallen daran fand zu wissen, dass sie ihn erregte.

Schließlich fasste sie ihren gesamten Mut zusammen und ließ ihre Hände – während sie immer noch den Schneefall studierte – ihre Hände rücklinks über seine Front gleiten, die sich ihr entgegenbäumende Erektion. Kate vernahm sein scharfes Einatmen, als ihre Finger ihn umfassten.

„Kate …", versuchte er zu artikulieren.

„Vielleicht weiß ich es nicht. Vielleicht lasse ich es auf mich zukommen?", antwortete sie schließlich leise auf seine zuvor gestellte Frage.

In diesem Moment drehte er sie um, legte die Decke über ihre Schultern und zog sie eng an sich heran und endlich, nach vielen vorsichtigen Berührungen und unsicheren Worten fanden seine Lippen die ihren. Anfänglich vorsichtig, lediglich zarte Berührungen, ein Streifen. Dann zog er sich kurz zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen, erkannten, wie erregt der andere und zugleich wie fragil diese neue Beziehung war. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, ließ ihre Hände in seine Haare gleiten und zog ihn zu sich hinab. Im Gegensatz zu Rick war sie nun keineswegs vorsichtig, langsam oder zögernd. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen legte, war ihre Zunge schon dabei, sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund zu bahnen. Eine von Castles Händen fand ihren Platz in ihrem Genick, die andere glitt an ihre Taille.

Unter dem Glasdach stand die im Sommer oft genutzte Outdoor-Couch auf die sie nun zurückstolperten. Rick wusste, wo sie stand, doch ging er rückwärts. Endlich dort angekommen, setzte er sich und wartete abermals auf ihre Reaktion.

Unerwartet raffte sie ihren Rock bis zum Knie hoch und glitt auf seinen Schoß, bis ihr Becken das seine berührte und Rick laut aufstöhnte. Damit hatte er wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet.

Dass es beinahe Minusgrade hatte, fiel diesen beiden Menschen momentan nicht auf. Die Decke hüllte sie ein, seine Hand glitt abermals in ihre Haare, die andere zog sie eng an sich. Immer wieder stöhnte er ihren Namen, wenn sie sich fester an ihn presste und sie genoss es immer und immer wieder zu wissen, welche Macht sie über ihn hatte.

Ihre Zungen kämpften förmlich über die Oberherrschaft bis sie beide nach Luft rangen. Sie legten ihre Stirnen aneinander und versuchten ihre Atmung wieder zu kontrollieren.

„Oh Kate …", begann Rick und noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, legte Kate ihren Finger auf seinen Mund. Die Gefahr, dass die falschen Worte ausgesprochen werden würden, war zu groß. Dass sie abermals alles zerreden. Zerstören. Sie wollte den Moment genießen und nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren könnte, würden sie nun darüber sprechen.

Beckett sagte auch nichts, als seine linke Hand allmählich unter ihren Pullover glitt, auf ihrem Rücken lag und seine Finger kleine Kreise zogen. Sie sagte nichts, als er sie abermals zu küssen begann und ihr langsam die Kälte in die Glieder stieg.

Erst als sie zu zittern begann löste er seine Hände von ihrem Körper.

„Du frierst. Wir sollten hinunter gehen."

„Müssen wir?"

Rick nickte lediglich, ließ sie aufstehen und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter. Alexis Schlafzimmertüre war bereits geschlossen, Marthas ebenso. So standen sie nun beide in absoluter Dunkelheit, nur die elektronischen Kerzen des Christbaums leuchteten noch, im Wohnbereich, Hand in Hand.

„Ich sollte gehen …"

„Nein", erklärte er kurz. „Bleib."

„Aber … ich meine … Castle …"

„Rick, Kate", bat er und zog sie an sich heran, sodass sie ihm gegenüber stand. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Ich möchte, dass du bei uns bist, wenn wir die Geschenke öffnen in der Früh. Nichts wird passieren, heute Nacht, ich verspreche es."

„Ich weiß nicht …", versuchte Kate zu beginnen, da nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich in Richtung seines Büros und Schlafzimmers. Ihre minimalen Proteste verflogen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke und schließlich stand sie inmitten seines Gemachs. Castle schaltete ein kleines Licht neben dem Bett ein und ging in seinen Schrankraum. Zurück kam er mit einem T-Shirt und langen Pyjama-Hosen, die Kate niemals passen würden, doch besaß er nichts kleineres, und übergab beides Kate, zeigte ihr das Badezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter ihr.

Wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nervös wäre, wäre dies schlichtweg untertrieben. Er stand nun, lediglich in Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn sie das Zimmer wieder betrat. Sollte er anbieten selbst auf der Couch zu schlafen? Ihr die Couch anbieten? Nein, das konnte er nun nicht mehr. Aber was war die richtige Entscheidung? Der gesamte Abend war bisher so überwältigend gewesen, dass er ihn jetzt nicht zerstören wollte. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Wenn er es jetzt versaute, wäre die Freundschaft auch für immer verloren und sie war die einzige Frau, mit der er jemals ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis gepflegt hatte.

Als sich schließlich die Türe öffnete, stand Kate abgeschminkt vor ihm. Sie trug lediglich das T-Shirt, das er ihr gegeben hatte, doch dieses reichte ihr bis zu den Knien. Gott, hatte sie schlanke Beine, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Rasch verabschiedete er sich ins Badezimmer, um jeglicher Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Kate hatte sich nicht vorstellen wollen, dass sie jemals in der Lage sein würde, einen Mann dermaßen zu verunsichern, der sich nicht in ihrem Verhörraum befand.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+#**

_A/N: Also Wünsche, Anregen, Beschwerden? Ich nehme auch gerne Story-Wünsche auf in meine Liste – also wenn euch ein bestimmtes Szenario vorschwebt … _

_Ich freue mich über jede einzelne Review und bald werden auch die anderen Geschichten wieder „upgedated", versprochen, _


	3. Chapter 3

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

Als Kate nun in Ricks großem Bett lag und darauf wartete, dass er aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, gingen ihr viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Wie lange konnte sie denn schon ihre Augen nicht mehr von ihm lassen? Eine schier unendliche Zeit und als er dann zum Junggesellen Nummer neun in New York ernannt worden war, sie hastig beschloss, ein Leben zu brauchen und ein Date ausmachte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass keiner der Männer in ihrem Leben, niemanden den sie kennenlernen würde, jemals mit Richard Castle mithalten konnte. Er war charmant, intelligent, zuvorkommend, frech, lästig und nicht zu vergessen, sie schienen oftmals dasselbe zu denken. Immerhin waren sie in der Lage, die Sätze des anderen zu vollenden.

Auf der anderen Seite, hatte es immer viele Frauen in Ricks Leben gegeben, sie waren gekommen und gegangen. Starlets, Models, Schauspielerinnen. Alle hatten demselben Schema entsprochen – blond oder rothaarig, eine üppige Oberweite und Kleidung, die ihre weiblichen Seiten bevorzugten, ergo kurz und eng. Meredith war etwas anders, sie forderte ihn mehr, gab ihm Kontra und war dominanter; doch konnte man dies auf seine jugendliche Art zurückführen, die er damals sicherlich gehabt hatte. Der Egoismus, den er in den ersten Monaten ihrer Zusammenarbeit an den Tag gelegt hatte, war bereits verflogen. Natürlich musste sich in bestimmten Momenten immer alles um ihn drehen, allerdings war er auch ein bekannter Autor, der es nicht anders gewohnt war.

Kate schloss die Augen, wollte sich bewusst werden, was sie eigentlich von ihm und dieser neuen Situation zu erwarten hatte. Ja, sie war hierhergekommen, nachdem man sie dazu überredet hatte, mit der Absicht, etwas zu verändern, doch war sie nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es so schnell und in diesem Ausmaß in dieser einen Nacht passieren würde. Sie lag beinahe nackt in Ricks Bett und wartete darauf, ob er einen weiteren Schritt wagen würde oder nicht, unwissend, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

„Du musst wissen, was du willst", sagte sie immer wieder in Gedanken zu sich, bekam aber nicht recht eine Antwort. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, er schaffte es, dass sie lachte und diese Wärme, die von ihm und seiner Familie ausging, das war sie einfach nicht (mehr) gewöhnt. Würde sie alles aufs Spiel setzen, wenn sie mit ihm schliefe? Würde sie danach flüchten und hoffen, dass er sich ja nie wieder melde? Oder wäre es der Beginn von etwas Großem? Etwas Neuem? Etwas Unaufhaltbarem?

Vorsichtig öffnete Castle die Türe und schritt in Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt in Richtung des Bettes, der Raum war bereits abgedunkelt und konnte Kate ausmachen, die auf der Seite des Bettes lag, auf der er meist schlief. Doch er sagte nichts.

Behutsam kletterte er unter die Laken, streckte sich aus und beobachtete Kates Reaktion. Wie er auch, lag sie am Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Es vergingen sicherlich fünf Minuten, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte, machte. Irgendwann reichte es Kate und sie rollte zur Seite, rutschte zu Rick und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, über sein Herz – das wie wild pochte. In dem Augenblick als er seinen Arm um sie legte, den Duft ihres Shampoos in sich aufsog, mussten beide lächeln. Kates Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, eines ihrer Beine über dem seinen.

„Rick …"

„Hm …"

„Ich ….", sie wollte ihn wissen lassen, wie wichtig dieser Moment für sie war, fand aber nicht die rechten Worte. Wie formulierte man etwas so Wichtiges?

„Nicht Kate, lass uns einfach schlafen." Seine Stimme war so ruhig und würde er ahnen, was sie ausdrücken wollte.

**+#+#+**

„Wo ist Dad?", fragte Alexis, als sie Martha am Morgen in der Küche antraf.

„Ich würde sagen, er schläft noch."

„Aber es ist doch Weihnachten …", beschwerte sich das rothaarige Mädchen und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt in Richtung des Schlafzimmers ihres Vaters wagen.

„Kiddo, mach das nicht." Verwirrt sah Alexis ihre Großmutter an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du gut …"

„Sie ist über Nacht geblieben?", fragte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Nachdem ihr Mantel noch in der Garderobe hängt und ihre Stiefel noch da sind, sie nicht auf der Couch schläft, …"

„Grandma …"

„Was? Wurde es denn nicht Zeit … das Einzige was wir in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren zu hören bekommen haben ist Beckett dies und Beckett das. Wie Beckett in diesen Schuhen laufen kann. Wie Beckett das macht und die Beste darin ist … es wurde mehr als nur Zeit, Kiddo!"

**+#+#+**

Der Geruch kam Rick vertraut vor, als er aufwachte. Sein Kopfpolster fühlte sich allerdings anders an. Fester und zugleich weich. Er grub seine Nase weiter in das vermeintliche Kissen und hörte ein Murmeln neben sich, ein leichtes Aufstöhnen. Rick dachte sich nichts dabei. Seine Hand fühlte weichte Haut, die nicht seine eigene war. Auch jetzt fragte sich Rick nicht, was gerade von statten ging.

Langsam öffnete er schließlich die Augen, da sich sein Polster regelmäßig aber dennoch bewegte. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war gebräunt, weich und zart. Er umfasse eine weibliche Taille. Seine Daumen bewegten sich vorsichtig auf und ab.

„Hm …", ertönte es von unter ihm. Rick presste seinen Körper fester an den unter ihm liegenden, zog mehr von dem guten Duft in sich auf, der von ihr ausströmte.

Langsam kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück, Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend. Erinnerungen an die Küsse, die Berührungen und an Kate. Ihr Lachen. Ihre grünbraunen Augen. Die weichen Lippen. Kate. Stopp. Unter ihm lag Kate Beckett. In seinem Bett. Detective Kate Beckett. In seinem Bett. Freiwillig.

Rick hob seinen Kopf und sah in diese grünbraunen Augen, die weit geöffnet waren und ihn ansahen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Kate leise und lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen", antwortete Rick und seine Hand glitt von der Taille an ihrer Seite höher. Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen und als Kate ihren Kopf leicht anhob, fanden die seinen Lippen die ihren.

Sie sprachen nicht mitsammen, genossen einfach den Moment.

**+#+#+**

„Aber ich möchte meine Geschenke auspacken, Grams", erklärte Alexis nach einer Stunde des Wartens. „Könntest du denn nicht …?"

„Sicherlich nicht, Kiddo." Martha nahm ihren Kaffeebecher und ging zur Maschine, um sich noch eine weitere Tasse zu holen. In diesem unbedachten Moment ging Alexis aus dem Wohnzimmer, in Ricks Büro, ahnte, dass sie es bereuen würde. Doch zu Weihnachten hörte jegliche Freundschaft auf. Normalerweise war Rick der erste der Castles, der wach war, um Geschenke auszupacken. Er wecke sonst jedes Jahr alle anderen im Haus auf und nun war es bereits nach 10 Uhr am Vormittag.

„Dad", rief Alexis und öffnete im selben Moment die Schlafzimmertüre.

**+#+#+**

In diesem Augenblick, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde, waren beide immer noch angezogen im Bett dabei, sich zu küssen. Kate lag unter ihm und seine Hand hatte beinahe ihre Brust gefunden, aber nur beinahe – vielleicht wäre es in ein, zwei Minuten soweit gewesen, doch dann war die Türe aufgerissen worden.

Aus einem Reflex heraus zog Kate das Laken über sich, als Rick von ihr rollte, um zu sehen, wer in der Türe stand.

„Alexis", sagte er verärgert. In seinem Gesicht konnte Kate allerdings erkennen, dass es nicht Verärgerung war, die er ausstrahlte, sondern eher Scham. Scham, erwischt worden zu sein.

Doch gegen alle Erwartungen ging das Mädchen nicht aus dem Zimmer, sobald sie festgestellt hatte, dass beide Erwachsenen Kleidung trugen.

„Es ist Weihnachten und wir wollen Geschenke auspacken, Dad. Kate. Also aufstehen."

Rick blickte sie verwundert hat.

„Gib uns fünf Minuten", bat Kate freundlich, dezente Röte war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. Mit dieser Antwort schien sich der kleinem Castle zufriedenzugeben, schloss die Türe hinter sich und ließ die beiden zurück.

„Das war peinlich", sagte Rick in einer Art und Weise, als wäre ihm das noch nie passiert. „Es tut mir Leid, Kate."

„Gut, dass wir angezogen waren", murmelte sie beiläufig und griff nach seiner Schulter. „Wir haben noch fünf Minuten."

Rick ließ sich nicht so leicht, wie Beckett gehofft hatte, sich zu ihr hinabziehen. „Kate … wie kannst du jetzt an so etwas denken?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, nützte den Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit und brachte Rick unter sich. Sie lachte, als sie auf seinem Bauch saß und er sie verdutzt ansah. Sie beugte sich in seinem weiten T-Shirt über ihn und ließ ihre Lippen seine Ohrläppchen umschließen. Immer noch verwundert über ihre Direktheit griff Rick an ihre Taille und stellte seine Beine auf.

„Fünf Minuten, Ricky-Boy", murmelte sie in sein Ohr und küsste sein Hals entlang, bis sie zu seinem Kinn kam.

Ihr Haar war in den letzten Monaten länger geworden und das gefiel Rick. In Wirklichkeit war es Castle egal, wie lang oder kurz ihre Haare waren. Diese Länge ließ sie weicher wirken, femininer.

Ihre Mund war rasch auf dem seinen und als sie nicht sofort Einlass bekam, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Rick sprachlos an. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich erhofft hatte in diesem Augenblick. Da Castle nichts sagte, stieg sie vom Bett und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer, wo ihre Kleidung lag und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Sprachlos setzte er sich im Bett auf. Wenn er jetzt nichts machen würde, würde sie sich anziehen und einfach sein Heim verlassen und genau das wollte er nicht. Er musste es verhindern. Über seine morgendliche Erektion blickte er hinweg, wusste, dass sie bei Gott nicht nur auf den Morgen zurückzuführen war, aber er wollte darüber nun nicht nachdenken, ignorierte sie.

Er riss die Türe auf, klopfte nicht und konnte nicht wissen, was ihn erwartete.

Eigentlich wollte Kate in wenigen Momenten in die Dusche steigen, hatte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank genommen und es sich um ihren sportlich schlanken Körper gewickelt.

„Castle", sagte sie erschrocken, griff nach dem Handtuch.

„Katherine", das erste Mal in all den Monaten seitdem er sie kannte, sprach er ihren Namen aus. Kein Kate. Kein Beckett. Katherine. Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf sie zu. „Ich möchte das", erklärte er ihr und zeigte auf sie und dann auf sich, „mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

„Ich möchte es auch." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, leise, aber durchaus stark in ihrer Betonung.

„Aber nicht einfach nur …"

„Nein?"

„Nein, Katherine", erklärte er und ging auf Kate zu, sie hingegen machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie am Waschbecken anstand. „Ich möchte, dass du dich hier zuhause fühlst. Ich möchte, dass das hier von Dauer ist. Niemals zuvor habe ich … ich habe noch nie solch eine Verbindung zu jemandem empfunden. Noch nie zuvor habe ich die Sätze von jemandem vollenden können, wissend, dass wir dasselbe denken. Noch nie hat sich jemand so rührend um meine Tochter gekümmert, der sich kein Geld von mir erwartete. Ich …"

„Möchtest du noch weiterreden oder mich endlich küssen?", fragte sie und blickte Rick fordernd an. Seine Antwort war eine einfache, er lächelte sie an, wagte den letzten Schritt und seine Lippen schlossen sich über den ihren. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und fordernd, verlangte von Kate Konzentration, sich nicht in all dem zu verlieren. Wenn sie ihn weitermachen lassen würde, würden sie über kurz oder lang beide nackt hier im Badezimmer stehen und sich lieben – auch wenn dies nicht im Badezimmer an Weihnachten stattfinden sollte. So löste sie sich von ihm.

„Lass mich duschen, Castle. Alleine, sonst kommen wir nie zum Auspacken der Geschenke. Du, geh zu deiner Familie."

„Du gehörst zu meiner Familie."

„Übertreibe es nicht, Rick. Wir wissen nicht einmal, wohin uns das führen wird."

Castle hob eine Augenbraue an. „Ich weiß, wohin ich möchte, dass es führt."

„Ich auch", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren rosigen Lippen. „Aber wenn du nicht bald zu Alexis und deiner Mutter gehst, dann wird sie auch hier hinein kommen und das wollen wir doch nicht."

„Ich werde dir etwas Bequemes zum Anziehen bringen, Katherine."

Dankend nickte sie und als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, lehnte sie sich einen Moment zurück, atmete tief durch, bevor sie das Wasser in der Dusche anmachte und darunter stieg.

**+#+#+**

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Kate geduscht und in einer Jogginghose von Alexis, einer knallgrünen Sweatshirt-Jacke von Martha im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die Castles beim Auspacken der Geschenke. Man hatte sie tatsächlich in die Familie aufgenommen, ohne dass eine Diskussion entstanden ist. Martha hatte sie geküsst, ihr eine Kleinigkeit überreicht, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, Kate ein Geschenk zu machen. Auch Alexis hatte etwas für Kate besorgt, als Dank, dass sie auf ihren Vater immer so gut aufpasste. Immerhin wusste das Mädchen, was für eine Handvoll ihr Vater sein konnte.

Nachdem Rick auf sie eingeredet hatte, hatte sie Captain Montgomery angerufen und ihn gebeten, ihr fünf weitere Urlaubstage zu genehmigen, um mit den Castles Skifahren fahren zu können. Abermals war es Alexis Idee gewesen, sie hatte sie nicht einmal durchatmen lassen, als sie nervös und in geborgter Kleidung das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Nein, sie war sofort auf sie zugestürmt, hatte ihr von dem Vorhaben berichtet, ihr erklärt, dass sie nicht ablehnen dürfe und ihr im selben Augenblick das Telefon gereicht.

„Du musst auch auspacken, Katherine", forderte Martha auf. Kate hatte auf einem der Barhocker platzgenommen. „Komm doch zu uns."

Zögerlich setzte sie sich zu Martha auf das große Sofa und die ältere Frau rutschte zu ihr.

„Katherine, ich freue mich, dass du mit uns mitkommst", erklärte sie ihr und griff nach der Hand der Polizistin.

„Mir blieb ja nicht …"

„Tututu, sag das nicht, Kiddo", rügte sie. „So oft wie Richard von dir spricht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass du schon seit langer Zeit zur Familie gehörst. Und der Skiurlaub ist Tradition in der Familie. Richard verletzt sich an Tag 1 und wir müssen uns die restlichen Tage um ihn kümmern." Martha lachte.

„Es geht alles so schnell", sagte Kate leise zu Martha und legte ihre zweite Hand über die verschränkten. So schnell."

„Wie lange wollt ihr denn noch um all das herumtanzen. Jeder sieht euch an, was ihr füreinander empfindet, es ist so offensichtlich. Wenn Richard dich ansieht, dann ist dieses Strahlen in seinen Augen, so etwas habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Und wenn du ihn ansiehst, Katherine, dann lächelst du, deine Augen funkeln. Auch wenn ihr euch streitet, du kannst ihm selten wirklich böse sein. Wenn Richard nachhause kommt, verärgert ist, dann geht es immer nur darum, dass Kate dies und Kate das gesagt hat. Und jedes Mal, wenn er deinen Namen aussprichst, kann man diese Sehnsucht in seinen Augen erkennen." Sie griff ihr ans Kinn und blickte der Polizistin tief in die Augen. „Es ist das erste Mal für mich, dass ich Richard so unglaublich glücklich erlebe. Glücklich ohne Vorbehalt. Obwohl er wie ein kleines Kind seine Geschenke auspackt, kann er seine Augen nicht von dir lassen." Kate blickte zu Rick, ihre Augen fanden sich. „Für ihn bist du keine Spielerei, kein schneller Flirt. Ich hoffe, dass du …"

„So eine Person bin ich nicht, Martha."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie sanft. „Das weiß ich seit dem Abend, als du auf der Buchparty aufgetaucht bist, um ihm Fragen zu stellen. An dem Tag wusste ich bereits, dass du unser Leben bereichern werden würdest."

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Hatte ich nicht am Anfang geschrieben, dass es maximal drei Kapitel werden würden? Tja, ich habe mich, wie es scheint, anders entschieden. Aber nur deswegen, weil sie die ersten Schritte schnell gegangen sind, für den Rest, das „Finale" möchte ich ihnen etwas Zeit geben. Zwar nicht all zu viel, aber etwas. _

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht und ich möchte mich herzlich für die treue Leserschaft bedanken. Wenn ich mir die Zahlen aus dem letzten Jahr anschaue, hat es mich jedes Mal wieder vom Hocker. Es fehlen nur noch 3.300 Zugriffe und ich bin bei 100.000 angekommen, 51 Reviews auf 1000. Unglaublich. Bombastisch. _

_Und mir gehen so viele neue Ideen durch den Kopf. Ja, ein paar Baby-Fics. Ein paar Challanges aus dem Forum. Aber auch Wünsche/Ideen dürfen bei mir deponiert werden, ich glaube, ich kann aus fast allem eine Geschichte machen. _

_Also … Read & Review … Lesen & Kommentieren _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ich weiß, es ist etwas ein Füller geworden, aber eine neue Umgebung braucht auch die passende Be- und Umschreibung. _

_+#+#+_

_Kapitel 4_

_+#+#+_

Auf der einen Seite fühlte sich Kate wohl, als sie mit Martha, Alexis und Rick im Wagen saß, am Weg nach Stowe/ Vermont; auf der anderen Seite war all das so furchtbar neu. Sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht einfach nur eine Beziehung führte, sondern eine Familie an ihrer Seite hatte. Menschen, die wissen wollte, was sie wann und wieso dachte, wieso sie so handelte. Aber auch Menschen, die sie nicht enttäuschen wollte, da alle drei ihr einfach zu viel bedeuteten.

Vorbei fuhren sie an den Schneemassen in Stamford, New Haven, Hartford und allmählich, umso weiter sie sich von der Großstadt entfernten, umso mehr verhüllte der Schnee das normale Grün der Bäume, die hier überall zu sehen war. In White River bogen sie schließlich Richtung Nordwesten ab, fuhren noch durch Montpelier bis nach Stowe.

In den sieben Stunden Autofahrt waren sie immer wieder kurz stehen gebelieben, hatte Plätze getauscht oder schnell einen wärmenden Kaffee getrunken. Zweimal war sich Rick nicht sicher, ob er mit seinem Geländewagen auch wirklich die Straße passieren konnte, so viel Schnee lag auf der Fahrbahn, so unsicher schien die Gegend zu sein.

Doch als sie schließlich in der Ortschaft ankamen, blieb Rick unerwartet bei einem kleinen Lebensmittelhändler stehen´.

„Mr. Castle", ertönte es sofort aus dem Geschäft und eine ältere Frau trat mit einem Strahlen heraus. Kate und Alexis waren ebenso ausgestiegen, wie Martha. Das Mädchen lief auf die weißhaarige Frau zu, umarmte sie. „Tante Edith", begrüßte sie sie.

„Du bist gewachsen seit letztem Winter, mein Liebes", sagte sie freudig und nahm schließlich Kate wahr, die an Marthas Seite stand. Ricks Mutter gab sie die Hand, etwas verhalten schien sie zu reagieren. „Möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte Edith schließlich Rick und deutete auf Beckett.

„Kate, dass ist eine liebe alte Freundin, Edith. Sie hat schon auf mich aufgepasst, da war ich noch in den Windeln, als sie am Theater bei Mutter gearbeitet hat. Heute hat sie mit ihrem Mann Sean diesen Gemischtwarenladen. Wie geht es Sean übrigens?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Der Schnee setzt ihm zu, andererseits freut er sich, dass wir mehr Kundschaft haben."

Als das Vorstellungsprozedere schließlich abgeschlossen war, gingen sie in den Laden. Martha setzte sich wieder in den Wagen, während Kate – die einfach nur als Kate vorgestellt worden war, ohne eine Anmerkung zu ihrem sozialen Status in der Gruppe – mit Rick und Alexis den Laden betrat und begann, Lebensmittel auszusuchen.

„Wie lange wollt ihr bleiben? Es ist noch mehr Schneefall angesagt", erklärte Edith und packte Ricks Einkäufe in Plastikboxen, die er aus dem Auto geholt hatte.

„Ein paar Tage", sagte er unbestimmt.

„Ich würde ein paar Extras einpacken, wer weiß, wann ihr wieder vom Berg hinunter könnt."

Rick nickte und gemeinsam packten sie noch weitere Dosen, etwas mehr frisches Obst und Getränke in den Wagen.

„Bevor ich es vergesse", begann die ältere Frau und reichte Castle einen großen Schlüsselring mit drei Schlüsseln drauf. „Den Kamin habe ich in der Früh eingeheizt und auch sonst sollte alles passen. Kommendes Jahr, meinte Sean, solltest du das Dach einmal anschauen lassen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wenn es weiter so schneien sollte, ob es nicht mit Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden könnte."

**+#+#+**

Die Straßen waren eng und gewunden, die sie im Schritttempo erklommen allerdings nicht besonders steil. Das Problem waren abermals die Schneemassen, die man zwar zur Seite geschoben hatte, doch nun immer wieder drohten einzustürzen, wenn man mit dem Wagen gegen solch eine Schneewand schlitterte, und genauso rutschig war der Straßenbelag, der lediglich aus dem weißen Material bestand.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte Kate schließlich vorsichtig nach.

„Natürlich. Dad gehört dieses Haus schon seitdem ich ein Baby bin. Seit seinem ersten Buch", erläuterte Alexis von der Rückbank. „Es war die erste Investition, die er damals getätigt hat, als er berühmt wurde."

„Oh … Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neben den Hamptons und dem Loft noch andere Immobilien hast." Kates Stimme war leise, beinahe ein Flüstern.

„Du weißt so einiges nicht über mich Kate, aber sei dir sicher, nichts davon ist würdig, in der Presse oder auf einer Castle-Fan-Site zu erscheinen." Daraufhin musste Beckett schmunzeln, war es doch eine Anspielung auf eine ihrer ersten Zusammentreffen, ganz am Anfang, gewesen, als sie sich unwillkürlich als Fan geoutet hatte. „Und dieses kleine Häuschen ist wahrlich nichts besonderes, aber es gehört uns seit Jahren, daher kommen wir immer wieder hierher.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten standen sie schließlich vor einem Holz-Gate, welches Castle fachmännisch zur Seite schob. Es hatte bereits Jahre gegeben, in denen er sich den Weg zum Cottage erst hatte freischaufeln müssen. Doch seitdem Sean einen Schneepflug besaß, Rick hatte ihm bei der Finanzierung etwas unter die Arme gegriffen, war die Zufahrt stets geräumt.

Schließlich standen sie vor einem Holzhaus. Kate wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, doch so etwas war es nicht gewesen. Es sah aus, als würde es einem anderen Jahrhundert entstammen, wären nicht die vielen und großen Glasfenster und Balkontüren gewesen. Das gesamte Gebäude war aus Holz, bis auf den großen Rauchfang, der auf der einen Längsseite des Hauses empor ragte. Die Fenster und Türen waren in einem dunklen Rot gestrichen und irgendwie erinnerte es die Polizistin an ein Häuschen aus einem Märchen, so verschlafen wirkte all das hier. Es war einstöckig und wirkte beinahe romantisch.

Alexis und Martha führten Kate, nachdem sie aufgesperrt hatten, in den Innenbereich. Auch hier war alles eher einfach gehalten – nicht so wie in Ricks Loft. Die Möbel waren in einem warmen Rot, die Couch mit einem Samtüberzug. Gediegen aber einfach. Rechts von der Eingangstüre gab es einen Esstisch, der von zwei Balkontüren eingerahmt wurde. Weiter in den Raum blickend, befand sich hinter dem Tisch der Kochbereich, und diesem gegenüber der Kamin, die Couch und zwei Ohrensessel. Es gab keinen Fernseher, keinen Computer nichts – zumindest nicht in diesem Geschoß.

„Hier", erklärte Martha, „schlafen Alexis und ich, wenn wir Skifahren sind." Sie führte die Polizistin in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses, der ein kleines „L" bildete. Dort standen zwei Betten, überzogen mit weißer Brokat-Wäsche. Eines blickte in Richtung des Wohnbereichs, das andere dank einer Verandatüre in die Schneemassen hinaus. Außerdem zeigte sie ihr noch den vorhandenen Sanitätsbereich. „Rick hat seinen Schlafbereich unter dem Dach", setzte sie fort, doch Kate war immer noch dabei, all dieses neuen Details in sich aufzusaugen. Zu kategorisieren. Sich alles einzuprägen.

Als Martha sie lieblich am Arm nahm, folgte sie ihr zu den Stiegen, die vom Wohnbereich in die erste Etage, direkt unter das Dach führten. Dieser Stock war kleiner als der untere, da der gesamte Bereich um die Küche, den Kamin und Essbereich im unteren Stockwerk hohe Decken hatten – so hoch, dass große Flächenfenster den Raum mit natürlichem Licht füllten.

Ricks Schlafzimmer war größer als das der Frauen, weitreichender, es erinnerte, auch wenn der Vergleich nicht ganz tragbar war, eher an ein Loft. Es gab keinerlei Zwischenwände, außer einer Türe zum Badezimmer. So gab es offene Regale mit Büchern, Kleidung und anderen Utensilien und Erinnerungsstücken aus Ricks Vergangenheit. Das Bett war lediglich ein Queensize-Bett und schien frisch überzogen worden zu sein. Das dunkle Weinrot ließ den ganzen Raum wärmer wirken. Die Wände hingegen waren aus Holz. Wahrscheinlich war es wahrhaftig notwendig, viele Stunden zuvor das Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden, wenn man nächtens dann nicht erfrieren wollte. Obwohl es im Wohnbereich bereits wohlig warm war, herrschte hier immer noch eine beinahe unbequeme kühle.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", ließ sie Martha wissen, als sie sah, wie Kate ihre Hände in den Säcken ihrer Jacke vergrub. „Bis ihr zu Bett geht, wird es hier schon warm genug sein. Abgesehen davon …. Körperwärme ist die schönste Wärme." Ein breites Lächeln erfüllte das Gesicht der Schauspielerin, Kate hingegen errötete sanft. „Ach Kiddo", begann sie. „Ich war auch einmal jung, aber so glücklich wie ich Rick heute erlebt habe, so glücklich war ich nie und ich hatte meinen Anteil an Hochzeiten, Affären … aber dieses wunschlose Glück, welches er heute ausstrahlt, so habe ich nie empfunden. Niemals. Immer gab es etwas, das mich innerlich quälte." Sie legte ihre Hand Kate auf die Schulter. „Genieße, was ihr im Moment habt. Seid jung!"

Natürlich erkannte Kate rasch, dass Martha es keineswegs böse mit ihr meinte, so war sie einfach nicht. Aber in Momenten wie diesen, wünschte sie sich manchmal ihre Mutter herbei, die ihr nun sagen würde, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie war mit Rick in den Skiurlaub gefahren, war dabei, mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen – ein Teil der Familie zu werden. Alle standen ihr offen gegenüber, nahmen sie so an, wie sie war. Nun musste nur Kate ihre Mauern abreißen, Leute einlassen und sich öffnen, sie teilhaben lassen an ihrem Glück, Schmerz, ihren Hoffnungen und Träumen, Wünschen und Ideen. All das war sie nicht gewöhnt.

Als sie gemeinsam wieder in den Wohnbereich kamen, herrschte bereits hektisches Treiben – Rick lud den Wagen aus, Alexis war dabei, die Lebensmittel wegzuräumen und irgendwie schien es Kate, als würde sie eine gut funktionierende Routine durch ihre Anwesenheit aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

„Kate", sagte Castle und war gerade wieder dabei das Haus zu verlassen, „könntest du mir helfen?"

Ohne etwas zu sagen, folgte sie ihm zum Wagen, der vor dem Haus geparkt war, die Heckklappe offen. Noch bevor Beckett auch nur eine Anmerkung machen konnte und um Schutz der Klappe, die zur rechten Seite aufgeklappt wurde, stand, hatte er sie auch schon gegen den Wagen gepresst, seine rechte Hand in ihrem Haar und seine Lippen auf den ihren. Kate stockte der Atem, so überraschend war der Kuss gekommen. Sie war überfordert, wusste anfänglich gar nicht, was sie machen sollte, doch einige Augenblicke später, oder waren es Sekunden gewesen, saß sie schon im Kofferraum des Jeeps, Ricks Beine zwischen den ihren, um ihr ganz nah zu sein, und ließ nicht mehr von ihm ab. Ihre Hände glitten über seine breiten Schultern, die in der Daunenjacke steckten, über seine trainierte Brust zu seinen Hüften.

„Kate … viel zu lange …", murmelte er nur, bevor er sie abermals zu küssen begann, wissend, dass sie nicht lange diese Zweisamkeit genießen werden können würden. „Ich will dich."

„Nicht hier, Castle."

„Ich muss dich berühren. Spüren."

„Rick …", doch ließ er sie nicht ausreden, küsste sie erneut, ließ seine Hand unter ihren Sweater gleiten, bis er ihre Brust umfasste und knetete. Natürlich erregte sie das. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der folgende Abend eine Tortur werden würde. „Rick … später…"

„Versprochen?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, hoffend, dass sie sich nicht über ihn lustig mache.

„Glaubst du denn", erklärte Kate und nun nahm Rick wahr, wie geweitet ihre Pupillen waren, die rosigen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, der Atem, der unregelmäßig kam, „dass da hier leicht für mich ist?"

Rick lächelte, zog sie an sich und schloss einfach seine Arme um sie. Eine Geste, die viel zu versprechen verhoffte. War es nicht nur Lust und ein gewisses Maß an Frustration, das ihn an sie presste, sie forderte, nein, es war so viel mehr – eine innere, tiefe Verbundenheit. Der Glaube, dass man nicht nur beruflich Sätze vollenden konnte, sondern dieses gewisse Maß an Harmonie auch ins Private übertragen könne. Es war alles, wirklich alles, was Rick sich jemals von einer Beziehung erhofft hatte. Und es fühlte sich gut an, einfach seine Arme um sie legen zu dürfen, wissend, dass sie einen nicht wegstoßen würde. Ihr Haar zu riechen, den Hauch von Parfum und Duschgel, der sie umgab, aufzusaugen und ihre Hände an seinem Körper zu fühlen – das war mehr, als er sich jemals erhofft hatte von Kate.

Ach, wie viele Wochen waren sie nun Seite an Seite auf New Yorks Straßen unterwegs gewesen, hatte Mordfälle gelöst, heftige Diskussion geführt, gestritten und einander verletzt. Das Maß an Verletzung, die er ihr durch sein Herumstöbern in dem Mordfall ihrer Mutter zugefügt hatte, wollte er gar nicht erst kennen müssen – so groß war es gewesen.

„Fühle dich hier wie zuhause, Kate. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist. Wir kommen jedes Jahr hierher, daher verbinden wir viele Erinnerungen mit dem Ort. Ich möchte aber, dass wir unsere eigenen Erinnerungen machen." Rick küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Und nun schau, dass du hineinkommst. Ich parke den Wagen um und dann werden wir uns eine Tasse Kaffee machen."

**+#+#+**

Becketts anfängliche Unsicherheit nahm im Laufe des Abends ab. Sie spielten Scrabble, aßen Erbsensuppe und lachten über Geschichten, die Martha über Rick als Jugendlichen und Kind erzählte. Es schien, als wäre es niemals anders gewesen – die vier eine Familie. Und doch wusste jeder für sich, dass es nicht so einfach bleiben würde.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Anders als gedacht? Tja, ein Füller. „Am Morgen" geht es dann endlich auf die Piste. _

_Read & Review. _


	5. Chapter 5

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+**

Als Rick Kate, nachdem seine Mutter und seine Tochter verschwunden waren, in sein Schlafgemach führte, war sie nervös wie ein Teenager. Noch nervöser als an dem Abend, an dem sie zu ihm gefahren war, oder als er sie auf die Terrasse geführt oder sie in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte.

Die Wärme des Kamins hatte auch das Schlafzimmer aufgewärmt, waren doch alle Türen offen geblieben und nun standen sie beide, Hand in Hand, inmitten des Raumes und starrten auf das Bett.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte Kate ihm leise zu, „den ganzen Tag schon. Seit Wochen. Nein, Monaten."

Rick brachte gar keine Worte heraus, war er doch so überrascht über ihr Geständnis und zugleich hingerissen, dass sie sich ihm das erst Mal offenbarte. Es von ihr ausging, sie ihm etwas zugestand.

Als sie einander auszogen, studierten sie genau den Körper des anderen, bedeckten ihn mit Küssen, versuchten möglichst jeden Zentimeter genau wahrzunehmen. Rick stellte fest, dass Kates empfindlichste Stellen hinter ihren Ohren und in den Kniekehlen waren. Wenn er sie dort berührte, dann stöhnte sie auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss ihre Augen.

Umgekehrt war es ähnlich, doch war es bei ihm seine Leiste, die seine Erregung noch wesentlich steigern ließ, wenn sie sie mit ihrer Zunge entlangfuhr.

„Wir müssen leise sein, die Wände sind relativ dünn", erklärte Rick, als er nach einem Kondom in der Schublade des Nachtisches griff und es mit den Zähnen aufriss, es überstreifte und Kate schließlich tief in die Augen sah. „Möchtest du da wirklich?"

„Ja, Rick, seit langem."

„Ich auch", und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, war er in ihr. Die folgenden Minuten waren ein Taumel aus Gier, Leidenschaft, Kontrolle und Hoffnung, dass es niemals enden würde. Als Kate nach der zweiten Runde auf ihm zusammenbrach, allmählich wieder versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, war es bereits halb vier Uhr früh - zumindest zeigte das der Wecker an, der auf dem Nachtisch stand.

Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er sie in sie gefahren oder sie auf ihn hinabgesunken war, hatte sie sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht laut seinen Namen zu schreien, laut aufzustöhnen oder andere Sachen zu machen, aber vielleicht hat gerade diese Notwendigkeit, sich so absolut zu kontrollieren, das Liebesspiel noch viel intensiver gemacht.

**+#+#+**

„Wir wollten doch gemeinsam Ski fahren, Grams", erklärte Alexis und stellte ihre Tasse Tee auf den Tresen.

„Wir zwei fahren hinüber auf die Piste. Gib den beiden etwas Zeit." Martha wollte sie nicht fragen, ob sie denn all das letzte Nacht nicht mitbekommen hatte, denn sie war wachgehalten worden, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht hinzuhören. Aber es schien ihr unmöglich. Offensichtlich war, dass die beiden versuchten hatten leise zu sein, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie dünn die Wände in diesem Haus waren. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Es war zwar unangenehm, dass sie es miterleben musste und sie würde Kate wahrscheinlich an dem heutigen Tag nicht in die Augen sehen können, aber auf der anderen Seite war es der Höhepunkt der Beziehung, die diese beiden seit Monaten führten. Eine asexuelle Beziehung, die doch so viel Sexualität in sich geborgen hatte, wie es Martha in all den Jahren, die sie nun auf der Bühne stand und mit Schauspielern arbeitete, noch nie erlebt hatte. Etwas ganz Besonderes.

Nach einer längeren Diskussion mit Alexis und die Verhinderung ihres Versuchs ihren Vater aufzuwecken, gab sich das Mädchen geschlagen und zog sich ihre Skikleidung an. Gemeinsam fuhren sie auf den offiziellen Parkplatz, lösten Liftkarten und begaben sich auf die Piste.

**+#+#+**

„Rick?", fragte Kate und blickte auf die roten Zahlen der Uhr.

„Hm …"

„Wir wollten doch Ski fahren", murmelte sie und küsste ihn auf sein entblößtes Schulterblatt.

„Hm …"

„Und es ist bereits Nachmittag."

„Hm …"

„Rick …", versuchte sie ihn noch einmal lieblich zu ermahnen.

„Schweig, Kate und küss mich." Ricks Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber als er Becketts Lippen auf den seinen spürte, erwachte sein ganzer Körper zum Leben, er brachte sie unter sich und so schnell konnte sie gar nicht schauen, waren sie abermals vereint.

„Kein Grund leise zu bleiben", stöhnte er nur, als er in sie eindrang, wissend, dass sich das Auto vor Stunden vom Haus entfernt hatte.

Und dieses Mal musste keiner seine Emotionen verbergen. Oftmals hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es mit Kate sein würde – niemals hatte er mit einer Wildkatze gerechnet, die ihm den Rücken zerkratzt, seinen Namen schreit und sich ihm in diesem Maße entgegen bäumt.

Sie war nicht darauf aus, ihn zu dominieren, ließ sich gerne von ihm führen, doch wenn sie einmal die Oberhand gewann, dann nutzte sie es aus. Zudem machte sie keinen Hehl daraus, wenn er sie an der richtigen Stelle berührte, ihren ganzen Körper entflammte, zum Tanzen brachte. Nein, sie war nicht still.

Niemals im Leben war Rick mit einer Frau wie ihr zusammen gewesen. Als er ihre Brüste umfasste und sie nach mehr verlangte, dass er fester zupacke, wusste er, dass er süchtig nach ihr war – ihrer Haut, ihrer Berührung, ihrem Haar – und das war er schon lange -, den endlosen Beinen und ihrer unglaublichen Gelenkigkeit. Wohin diese Frau ihre Beine brachte, es war einfach unglaublich. Und stets hatte sie ihre Augen offen, blickte ihn an, forderte auch von ihm, seine nicht zu schließen und suchte immer den Blickkontakt. Ihre Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass ihre Augen beinahe schwarz erschienen und von Ricks Blau wenig übrig war.

Dann kam er, mit einer Wucht und Härte, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte und seine Bewegungen wurden immer erratischer, brachten sie mit ihm zum Höhepunkt. Es war das intensivste, das sie bisher erlebt hatte und sie hatte gedacht, dass der Sex in den Stunden zuvor bereits unbeschreiblich gewesen war, doch da schien sie sich geirrt zu haben.

**+#+#+**

Nach einer langen Dusche, getrennt voneinander, einem Frühstück begaben sie sich auf in den Wald, wo sie Holz sammelten, herumtollten wie Kinder und die Zeit vergaßen. Als sie schließlich wieder zuhause angekommen waren, mit einem Schlitten voll Brennmaterial, die Wangen gerötet von der Kälte, die Kleidung durchnässt, warteten bereits Alexis und Martha auf sie.

„Wir sind bereits einen ganzen Tag hier und du hast dich noch nicht verletzt", erklärte Alexis ihm zur Begrüßung und der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar. Martha und Kate lachten lediglich, letztere eher verhalten.

„Hattest du Spaß?", fragte Rick nach.

„Natürlich, die Pisten sind einfach der Wahnsinn heuer. Der Schnee … unglaublich und für die kommenden Tage ist noch mehr angesagt."

„Noch mehr angesagt", wiederholte Kate nervös. Sie war einmal mit ihrem Vater in ihrer Kindheit eingeschneit gewesen und die Erinnerung daran war nicht berauschend.

„Wir bleiben noch zwei Tage, bis dahin wird sich schon nicht so viel Schnee häufen. Wenn extrem viel angesagt sein sollte für die morgige Nacht, können wir auch morgen bereits fahren, Kate", sagte Rick und versuchte die Polizistin zu beruhigen.

„Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen", sagte sie leise und versank wieder in dem einen Ohrensessel, der nahe dem Feuer stand, und gab vor zu lesen.

„Aber morgen fährst du auch, Dad", maulte Alexis, sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen so an, dass Rick sich kaum verwehren konnte.

„Natürlich, mein Liebes."

„Fährst du Ski, Kate?"

„Seitdem ich 5 bin."

Alle drei Castles sahen sie groß an. Sie hatten zwar damit gerechnet, dass Kate schon auf der Piste gewesen war, aber nicht, dass sie schon in so jungen Jahren mit dem Skifahren begonnen hatte. Sie war ein richtiges Stadtkind, zumindest behauptete sie dies stets und da passte das eher zu Wintersportaktivitäten, die man später mit Kommilitonen durchführte und nicht mit den Eltern in Kindheitstagen erlernt.

**+#+#+**

„Fahr endlich, Dad", schrie Alexis in ihrer neongelben Skijacke ihrem Vater zu, der immer noch am oberen Teil der Piste stand und Kate nachsah, die gekonnt bis zu Alexis carvte, als hätte sie jeden Winter immer nur das eine gemacht. Sie stand schließlich neben dem Teenager, während Martha sich an diesem Tag eine Auszeit gönnte und es auf ihre alten Knochen schob. Beide lachten, als Rick schließlich etwas unbeholfen die Piste hinabfuhr.

Beide Frauen wussten allerdings, dass viel Show bei ich dabei war. Er zeigte immer gern nach Aufforderung was er konnte oder wenn es um etwas ging – wie damals auf der Shooting Range der Polizei, um die Tatortfotos für seine Krimiautoren-Pokerrunde zu bekommen. Plötzlich war er der beste Schütze.

So fuhren sie zu dritt den gesamten Vormittag bis sie beschlossen eine verspätete Mittagspause auf einer Hütte zu machen, dort eine Suppe aßen.

„Ricky-Boy", begrüßte ihn ein Mann, der ebenfalls etwas konsumierte.

„Tommy", antwortete er sichtlich genervt.

„Und der heiße Feger eine neue?" Rick versuchte die Wortwahl und seine Blicke, mit denen er Kate musterte, zu ignorieren. „Da hast du ja wieder einmal eine abgeschleppt."

Alexis versuchte Beckett in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch ihr entging das Gespräch keineswegs. „Ignorier ihn einfach", flüsterte das Mädchen ihr zu. „Er ist eine Schweinebacke. Er versucht es bei jeder Frau und meistens ist er erfolgreich – sein Geld, sein Charme … Mom …"

Weitersprechen musste sie nicht, denn dann war Kate bereits klar, dass sogar Meredith diesem Tommy nicht widerstehen hatte können und wenn sie ihn sich so ansah, dann musste er einmal ein gutaussehender Mann gewesen sein – vor 10 Jahren und mit 20 Kilogramm weniger. Schwarze Locken fielen auf seine Schultern hinab, die mit 30 jugendlich aussahen, mit über 40 schon eher witzig, da man damit eher etwas kompensieren wollte – das Alter.

Als sich Alexis auf die Toilette begab, rutschte Kate näher an Castle, der immer noch mit Tommy plauderte, da dieser sich einfach nicht verabschieden wollte und der Autor genau wusste, dass es aber dem Bekannten oblag, zuerst zu gehen.

„Ricky", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, „wir würden gerne wieder fahren" und ließ ihre Hand auf und ab gleiten. „Jetzt", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu.

„Meine Frauen fordern mich heraus, wie du hören konntest, Tommy."

„Es würde mich freuen, einmal mit ihnen Sessellift zu fahren", erklärte der Fremde Kate und studierte noch einmal ihre Züge.

„So weit wird es wohl nicht kommen", ließ sie ihn wissen und fragend sah er sie an. „Ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist." Ihre Stimme war bestimmt und ließ keinerlei Fragen offen, besonders da ihre Hand immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel lag.

Nachdem Tommy sich verabschiedet hatte, zog Kate Ricks Kinn zu sich und küsste ihn, wissend, dass ihre Hand ihn erregt hatte und er eine Unannehmlichkeit in seiner Skihose verspürte.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer", warf Alexis ein, als sie die beiden küssend sah. Dem Tonfall konnte man entnehmen, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war und so lachten alle drei.

**+#+#+**

Es war ein großes Wunder, dass Rick auch am Nachmittag nicht großartig stürzte und sich somit am erste Tag nicht verletzte – das war in all den Jahren, seitdem Alexis mit ihm Skifahren fuhr, noch nie vorgekommen war. Oftmals waren es nur gröbere blaue Flecken, eine Zerrung hier, ein leichte Gehirnerschütterung da, doch da Kate an seiner Seite fuhr, traute er sich nicht, sich gröber zu blamieren. Sie fuhr einfach zu gut, viel zu gut. Wie ein Profi. Aber das war die Perfektionistin in ihr.

Als sie in die Hütte zurückkamen, wartete bereits frische Bohnensuppe à la Martha auf sie und sie war sogar genießbar – weder versalzen noch angebrannt. Und sogar die Küche war noch erkennbar. Sie erkannte sofort, wie viel Spaß die drei gehabt haben müssen, als sie das Haus betraten – alle drei hatten gerötete Backen, zudem eine gute Farbe von der Sonne bekommen, strahlten und lachten – und das Letztere zog sich den gesamten Abend so weiter.

Kate hatte sich angeboten den Abwasch zu machen und als sie schließlich am Becken stand, kam Rick von hinten auf sie zu, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, presste sein Becken gegen ihr Hinterteil.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, doch so laut, dass Martha ihn hören konnte, Alexis ebenso.

Kate lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Augenblick. Die Zeit schien abermals stehenzubleiben. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch, über ihrem Nabel. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht, suchte den Blickkontakt. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Eine kurze Pause erfüllte den Raum, in der nur das Knistern des Kamins zu hören war.

„Ich möchte nie wieder die Feiertage ohne dich verbringen. Keinen einzigen Tag." Dass seien Mutter und Tochter ihn hören konnten, war ihm egal, über früh oder spät würden sie sich so und so an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, denn er konnte sich keinen Morgen mehr vorstellen, an dem er nicht an ihrer Seite aufwachen würde. Er wollte sie nicht nur täglich am Revier sehen, sondern sie spüren, schmecken, fühlen.

In seiner Umarmung drehte sie sich um, sodass ihre Hände nun auf seiner Brust über seinem Herzen lagen, das wie verrückt schlug.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Auch wenn es überraschend schnell kommt, ich möchte alles. Nichts Halbes. Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite, an unserer Seite. Wir haben bereits zwei Jahre damit verbracht … mit was auch immer. Ich möchte, dass du mein Zuhause als deines ansiehst und bei uns bleibst. Du …."

Er wollte sie wissen lassen, wie wichtig sie für ihn war und wie sehr er sie dafür liebte, dass sie Alexis als Menschen behandelte, nicht als Kind oder Randerscheinung. Sie gehörte zu ihm und eine Frau an seiner Seite, würde das einsehen müssen. Für Kate schien es vollkommen selbstverständlich, natürlich zu sein – Rick gab es ohne seine Tochter nicht. Und ohne seine Mutter.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, waren ihre Lippen auf dein seinen und der Kuss war fordernd, hemmungslos und doch gingen sie nicht weiter.

„Ich möchte auch alles, alles andere hatten wir schon", stimmte sie ihm zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Die Feiertage hatten sie vereint, sie sehen lassen, dass sie mehr wollten. Sie war nachhause gekommen, und da nicht nur für die Feiertage.

**+#+#+**

**THE END**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich versucht habe im P16 Bereich zu bleiben, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich mit den Ratings bis heute nicht auskenne. P12 ist klar und P18 auch, aber alles dazwischen ist mir ein Rätsel. _

_Danke für's Lesen & Review schreiben. _


End file.
